Desensibilisierungstherapie
thumbWinter öffnete die Türe des unauffälligen Miethauses am Scarangella Park in Brooklyn, New York City, und begrüßte den teuer gekleideten, weißhaarigen Mann, dessen Augen hinter den dunklen Gläsern der selbsttönenden Brille fast verborgen blieben. »Treten Sie ein, Don Gruccione! Ich freue mich außerordentlich, dass Sie Zeit für mich gefunden haben.« - »''Mio caro Winter! Wir beide kennen uns schon viele Jahre, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Sie mich schon einmal in Ihr Haus zu einer Tasse Kaffee eingeladen haben. Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?« - ''»Questo e quello! Ich war eine Weile in Europa und möchte, was die Angelegenheiten hier vor Ort betrifft, wieder auf den neuesten Stand kommen, gewissermaßen. Und ich dachte, das wäre zugleich eine gute Gelegenheit, unsere Freundschaft zu bekräftigen.« '' - »''Unsere Freundschaft? Sie haben nie Wert gelegt auf meine Freundschaft. Sie haben Sich gefürchtet, in meiner Schuld zu sein.« - '' ''»Sagen wir... ich wollte nur keine Unannehmlichkeiten haben.« ''- »Ja, ich weiß. Ihre Geschäfte gehen gut, die Polizei belästigt Sie nicht. Wozu noch einen Freund wie mich? Dabei hätte es ein Mann mit Ihren Talenten schon weit bringen können - mit den richtigen Freunden.« - ''»Don Gruccione, wie oft haben Sie Sich umgedreht auf der Fahrt hierher? Und wie viele Male haben Sie den Wagen gewechselt? Wir wissen doch beide, dass Sie keinen Schritt aus dem Haus machen können, ohne dass Ihnen FBI, DEA, CBP und NYPD ihre Spürhunde hinterherschicken. Ein Preis des Erfolges, den ich nur ungern zahlen würde.« '' ''- »Winter, Winter, was hab ich Ihnen denn bloß getan, dass Sie mich so respektlos behandeln? Sie reden von Freundschaft, aber Sie verspotten mich. Und Sie sagen nicht einmal ''Pate zu mir.« -'' »Ich bitte um Vergebung, Don Gruccione, wenn ich mich respektlos verhalten habe sollte. Ich wollte Sie mit meinen Worten nicht kränken; nur, solange ich mein Auskommen habe, bevorzuge ich es, unabhängig zu sein. Als Freiberufler fällt es mir leichter, unter dem Radar der Ermittlungsbehörden zu bleiben. Außerdem mache ich ungern halbe Sachen; und als jemand, der nicht einen Tropfen italienischen Blutes in sich hat, kann ich nun mal kein vollwertiges Mitglied der Familie werden.« - „''Und warum bitten Sie dann ausgerechnet jetzt um meine Freundschaft? Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass Sie das nur tun, weil Sie in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten stecken.“ - ''»Don Gruccione, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nicht die Absicht habe, Sie mit unbotmäßigen Wünschen zu behelligen, im Gegenteil. Ich möchte mit Ihnen eine Sache besprechen, die für Sie von größtem Interesse sein dürfte. Eine Sache, die ich, wenn sie einen Bekannten beträfe, zuerst der Polizei melden würde. Ein Freund allerdings kommt vor der Polizei. Aber setzen wir uns doch. Bei Kaffee und Kuchen plaudert es sich leichter.« - »''Vielen Dank, mein lieber Winter! Ich muss sagen, dass der Kuchen sehr verlockend aussieht. Darf ich fragen, wo Sie ihn herhaben?« - ''»Nun, ich habe mir erlaubt, den Kuchen selbst zu backen, da ich keinen hiesigen Bäcker gefunden habe, der ein Pendant angemessener Qualität anbietet. Es handelt sich übrigens um eine deutsche Spezialität, der Sage nach erfunden in einem kleinen Ort am Mittelrhein.« '' - »''Winter, Sie offenbaren unerwartete Talente, doch ich fürchte, dass Sie sich die Arbeit umsonst gemacht haben. Meine Diabetes ist in letzter Zeit schlimmer geworden, und mein Arzt hat angeordnet, dass ich mich bei Alkohol und Süßspeisen zurückhalten muss. Und meine Frau achtet mit Argusaugen auf meinen Speiseplan, da sie genau weiß, wie ungern ich dieser Anordnung nachkomme.« - »''Ja, die Signora hat mir von diesem Ärgernis berichtet. Ich habe mir daher erlaubt, ihr das Rezept vorzulegen, und sie hat es dahingehend angepasst, dass weder ihr Arzt noch die Signora selbst Einwände gegen den Verzehr erheben werden. Aber selbstverständlich möchte ich Ihnen nichts aufdrängen, Don Gruccione. Es stört Sie doch hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich mich bediene?«'' ''- »Aber nicht doch. Tun Sie Sich keinen Zwang an! ...und, was ist das für eine Sache, die von so großem Interesse für mich ist, dass Sie nicht mit der Polizei darüber reden wollten?« - '' »Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich am Besten damit anfangen soll, darum... Mhhm... Ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen, aber der Kuchen ist wirklich glänzend geraten. Sie sollten es Sich wirklich überlegen, ob Sie Sich nicht doch ein Stück gönn...« ''- »Winter!« -'' »Sie haben recht, ich schweife ab. Lassen Sie mich ganz geradeheraus reden: Don Gruccione, man trachtet Ihnen nach dem Leben.« ''- »Hahahahaha... Ist das alles, mein lieber Winter? Daran bin ich gewöhnt. Es würde mich ehrlich gesagt wundern, wenn es anders wäre. Ich hoffe doch, dass das nicht alles ist, wofür Sie Sich solche Mühe gemacht haben.« -'' thumb »Nun, es ist mir selbstverständlich bewusst, dass es bei einem Mann in Ihrer Position immer Neider gibt, denen Ihr Ableben sehr zupass käme. In diesem Fall jedoch sind die Überlegungen deutlich konkreter. Meine Prinzipien verbieten es mir, Namen zu nennen, aber jemand' 'hat mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen, weil er mich für Ihre Ermordung engagieren wollte.« ''- »Aber da Sie keine Unannehmlichkeiten möchten, haben Sie hoffentlich abgelehnt? Immerhin können Sie, wie Sie schon selber sagten, kein vollwertiges Familienmitglied werden.« -'' »Oh, es war keiner aus der Familie - und auch niemand aus einer der anderen Familien. Soweit ich feststellen konnte, handelt es sich um eine Privatperson, die aus mir unbekannten Gründen einen Groll gegen Sie zu hegen scheint. Das wäre also kein Problem. Und ich muss zugeben, dass es auf einer intellektuellen Ebene eine interessante Aufgabe ist, jemanden so zu ermorden, dass selbst der heißblütigste Verwandte des Opfers nicht von einem Mord ausgeht.« - »''Und? Haben Sie eine Methode gefunden, mit der Sie sich elegant aus der Affäre ziehen würden, wenn Sie mich um die Ecke bringen wollten, Winter? Selbst für den Fall, dass meine Familie Sie nicht verdächtigen würde, sollte Ihnen klar sein, dass auch die Polizei mein Ableben mit besonderem Argwohn betrachten würde. Wie würden Sie es anstellen, dass die Behörden weder in meinem persönlichen Umfeld und noch bei meinen Geschäftspartnern das Unterste zuoberst kehren?« - ''»Ich muss zugeben: Es war nicht einfach. Aber ich glaube einen Weg gefunden zu haben, mit dem ich Ihnen zu einem... verfrühten Ruhestand verhelfen könnte, gewissermaßen... Bitte sehen Sie es mir nach, Don Gruccione, dass ich vor Ihren Augen noch ein zweites Stück verzehre, aber ich bin von dem Ergebnis meiner Backkünste selbst völlig begeistert. Kann ich Sie wirklich nicht dazu bewegen, ein kleines Stück zu kosten?« - »''Ich glaube, ein Stück dürfte nicht schaden. Wenn meine Frau das Ganze abgesegnet hat, sollte es wohl kein Problem darstellen.« -'' »Sie können die Signora gerne anrufen und sich von der Richtigkeit meiner Angaben überzeugen. Ich kann Ihnen sogar die Quittungen für die Zutaten zeigen, wenn Sie möchten.« '' ''- »Hmhmhmhm... jetzt übertreiben Sie, mein lieber Winter. Aber ich muss zugeben, Sie sind ein großer Verführer. Und noch dazu einer, der sich in der Küche auskennt. Das kommt bei den Damen immer gut an. Die Frauen müssten sich eigentlich um Sie reißen. Wie sieht es bei Ihnen übrigens mit den Signorine aus? Immer noch keine Miss Winter?« -'' »''Einer der Nachteile meiner Lebensweise. - Hier, bitte sehr. Lassen Sie es sich munden! - Es ist schwer, eine Frau zu finden, die das nötige... nun... Verständnis für die Anforderungen meines Berufes aufbringt.« '' - »''Das ist nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Ein Mann sollte eine Frau haben. Und Kinder. Ohne Familie ist ein Mann kein richtiger Mann. ‚Tre cose ci sono rimaste del paradiso: le stelle, i fiori e i bambini,’ wie Dante sagt: ‚Drei Dinge sind uns aus dem Paradies geblieben: die Sterne, die Blumen und die Kinder.’ Glauben Sie mir, Winter, eines Tages werden Sie es bereuen, keine Familie zu haben.« -'' ''»Vielleicht haben Sie recht, Don Gruccione, vielleicht haben Sie recht. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir der Gedanke in den letzten Monaten auch einige Male gekommen ist. Allerdings ist das vielleicht ein Thema für einen anderen Besuch. - Und? Wie schmeckt Ihnen der Kuchen? Ich habe Ihnen zu Ehren eigens sizilianische Mandeln verwendet.« '' - »''Köstlich, wirklich hervorragend. Ich dachte bereits, dass dieses ganze Eigenlob eine für Sie eigentlich untypische Aufschneiderei ist. Doch ich muss zugeben, Sie haben tatsächlich nicht zu viel versprochen. Aber kommen wir doch zurück zu unserem vorherigen Thema. Wie würden Sie mich ermorden wollen?« -'' ''»Eigentlich ist es unklug, Ihnen davon zu erzählen. Immerhin kann ich die Methode dann nicht mehr benutzen. Sei’s drum! Ich hatte an einen anaphylaktischen Schock gedacht.« ''- »Einen anaphylaktischen Schock?« -'' »Eine allergische Überreaktion. Ein zufälliger Bienenstich, und ihr eigenes Immunsystem bringt Sie um. Und selbst wenn jemand nicht an einen Unfall glaubt, kann man dennoch niemandem eine Täterschaft nachweisen.« - »''Winter, Winter, Winter, Winter... Was ist los mit Ihnen? Waren Sie zu lange in Europa? Sie werden nachlässig. Wo wollen Sie zu dieser Jahreszeit unauffällig eine Biene hernehmen? Zudem sind Sie schlecht informiert. Ich bin nicht allergisch gegen Insektengifte.« - ''»Ja, das ist wohl wahr, mein Pate. Gegen Insektengifte sind Sie nicht allergisch. Auch nicht gegen Nüsse oder Milchprodukte, sonst hätten Sie die Ergebnisse meiner Backkunst in jedem Fall ablehnen müssen. Aber Sie sind allergisch gegen Schalentiere. Es muss für einen Sizilianer wirklich eine Qual sein, auf Meeresfrüchte verzichten zu müssen. Ein wahrer Jammer, wenn ich an die Vielfalt denke, die es im Hafen von Valletta zu bestaunen gab. Wissen Sie, ich habe nämlich eine kleine Mittelmeerkreuzfahrt mitgemacht. Leider haben wir nicht auf Sizilien angelegt, sonst hätte ich die Mandeln natürlich direkt vor Ort gekauft. Aber Malta liegt ja quasi vor der Haustür. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Maltesen beim Löschen ihrer Frachter die notwendigen hygienischen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen walten lassen, so nah am Fischereihafen. Was ist los, Don Gruccione? Haben Sie sich verschluckt? Oder schmeckt Ihnen der Kuchen doch nicht...« '' by Horrorcocktail ''Mehr über Winter erfährt man in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Pasta des Monats